


Video Games, Phone Numbers, and Pepperoni Pizza

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles and Scott are having a normal video game night when Scott realizes something appearing on his best friends hand.--Or, the soulmate au I've always wanted to write.PSA: this is part of a series.





	Video Games, Phone Numbers, and Pepperoni Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I promise it's gonna get better, and longer!

The first time it happened Stiles was 10. He was hanging out with his best friend Scott, eating pizza and playing video games when Scott began choking on the slice of pepperoni pizza he had previously been stuffing down his throat. 

Stiles eyes were wide as he watched his best friend cough and turn purple as he pointed down at his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down. His mouth fell open as he watched numbers appear onto his skin. They weren't just any old numbers either. No, they were phone numbers. 

The coughing coming from upstairs had caught the attention of Melissa McCall, Scott's mom who was ironically a nurse. She ran up the stairs and into her son's bedroom to see what in the world was going on. 

"Scott McCall!" She yelled as she watched her son finally spit out the barely chewed pizza onto his bedroom floor. He wheezed once before fumbling for his inhaler, spraying it enough times to kill him. 

He waved his hands in the hair as a signal of him being alive. "I'm okay, mom." He coughed out before pointing at the other boy in the room. 

She glanced down and noticed her basically second son watching the back of his hand in awe. Moving closer she realized there were numbers, a phone number, on the young boys hand. 

"Well, well." She smiled. "Look at that!" It always amazed her when this happened. She'd been waiting a while for this to happen to her son, but watching it happen to her son's best friend was just as good. 

The brown eyed boy looked up and smiled. "I have a soulmate!" He screamed before jumping up and running around the room.

Melissa rolled her eyes fondly. Of course he had a soulmate. Everyone did. She couldn't help but laugh as he ran around the room cheering. 

Scott, who was still seated on the hardwood floor, smiled up at his mom. Seeing his friend happy made him happy. 

"We should call it!" 

This caused Melissa to frown. "No, no, no. You two are not allowed to call that number. How do you know it's even their number? It could be anyone's number. Promise me you won't try calling it." She gave her son a firm look who nodded his head obediently. 

"Stiles?" She said, looking over at the boy who had halted his running. 

"Fine fine," he muttered walking over to his previous spot before sitting down. "I won't try to call." 

Melissa gave the boys one last smile before existing the room. 

"Let me see!" Scott says excitedly, scooting closer to his best friend. 

"Uh, Stiles?" He said, still looking down. 

"What's up, Scotty?" 

"I think your soulmate is a boy." 

Stiles looked down and gasped. Right there on his hand was the phone number that belonged to a girl. A girl named Kate. This only meant one thing. Whoever his soulmate was now had a potential girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I really hope you enjoyed the start of a really needed series. I've never wrote anything to do with soulmates and this was my take on one. It should get better the more I add to the series. 
> 
> Kudos is welcome & comments are always wanted! I love friendly criticism as well. All I ask is please don't be rude because it feeds on my insecurities that I'm a sucky writer! Anyways, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you're having an amazing day!
> 
> Also, if any of you would like to follow my new twitter account @slytherinolan please do!! I would love to make some teen wolf/thiam shipping friends. I promise to follow everyone back!!


End file.
